As an A/D conversion circuit which converts an analog signal to digital data, a successive approximation-type A/D conversion circuit is known previously. This successive approximation-type A/D conversion circuit has a comparison circuit, a successive approximation register, and a D/A conversion circuit, and performs A/D conversion by successive approximation, of a signal resulting from sampling and holding an input signal, and thus outputs digital data. As a related art of such a successive approximation-type A/D conversion circuit, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 or the like is known.